Gangster Shit
by PyroYoshi
Summary: Franklin has a peculiar fetish, and when Lamar passes out drunk at his house, he's given the opportunity to act out his fantasy. Franklin/Lamar, because this fandom needs more rare pairings.


Whenever he was asked about what kind of porn turned him on, Franklin would always lie and make up some bullshit like blonde MILFs or lesbian sorority girls. In reality, most regular porn just didn't do it for him. Watching some random tits bouncing up and down wasn't really his cup of tea, as he was more of an ass man anyway. Of course, it wasn't just girl's asses that he liked staring at.

Asses in general, while great, still paled in comparison to his main fetish, which was strangulation. He enjoyed auto erotic asphyxiation, but preferred to think about himself strangling others.

For the past two weeks, not a day went by where Franklin didn't jerk off while daydreaming about putting his hands around Devin Weston's neck and squeezing until his face turned blue. He also loved to fantasize about going down to Grove St, dropping in on Stretch, and choking the life out of that fool with his own chains. And he'd be lying if he said the thought of strangling his aunt Denise to death with an extension cord didn't turn him on.

He normally killed by shooting, but guns were too instantaneous for his liking. Pumping bullets into rival gang members always gave him a thrill, but to be truthful, he'd rather strangle them. It was the thought of his victim struggling in his grip and gasping for breath that really turned him on.

At the moment, he was in a bit of a moral dilemma. His best friend Lamar was passed out drunk in the living room of his Vinewood Hills home, and he was presented with a chance to act out his fantasy.

Franklin had tried to wake him up at first, by slapping him and dumping water on him, but neither method worked. It wasn't long before his fantasies began to overwhelm him. This was the perfect opportunity to strangle his friend, even lightly. He didn't actually want to inflict harm upon the other man, even if he did occasionally feel like it.

Trying to contain the excitement that was coursing through him, Franklin maintained an indifferent attitude and dragged Lamar's unconscious form over to the sofa. He sat down and propped his friend up against it, debating on how he wanted to do this.  
He kind of wanted to use his hands, or perhaps even a pair of his ex girlfriend's panties, but decided against it. Lamar was wearing a large gold chain with a dog tag on it which would make an excellent choking device, so Franklin decided to utilize it.

While he had never admitted it to anyone, he had wanted to strangle Lamar for years, and now he was finally going to do it. Despite his occasional annoyance about the fact that his friend never shut up, he wasn't going to strangle him hard enough to do any damage. No, he would choke him enough that he'd wake up, nothing more than that.

Erotic thoughts on that subject flooded his mind, and they were threatening to set him off before he even started.

Pushing those thoughts out, Franklin positioned Lamar so that his head was resting on the edge of the sofa. For a moment, he ran one finger up and down his friend's tattooed neck, imagining what it would be like to squeeze it. He then took hold of the thick gold necklace, which felt very cool in his hands.

Taking a deep breath, he twisted it over and tugged very lightly, too light to even be noticeable. Even this stage was incredibly arousing to him, and he hadn't even started yet.

He pulled a little tighter. No reaction. Upping the ante a bit, he pulled tighter still, relishing the action. Still no reaction.

Lamar was still out cold, completely oblivious to what his friend was doing to him.

_Fuck it. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to go all the way,_ Franklin thought to himself. With that, he yanked on the necklace as hard as he could, pulling it taught. As he did so, arousal coursed through him and his pants suddenly felt far too tight in the crotch region.

After about half a second, Lamar's eyes shot open and his hands flew up to his throat, gripping it as he gasped for air.

Franklin let go immediately and watched as his friend fell to the ground, coughing and choking.

"You fucking psycho! Are you trying to kill me? I thought we were tight!" Lamar shouted at him, still gripping his throat.

Franklin put his hands up defensively. "Hey man, you were passed out drunk, I had to wake you up somehow."

"I was? I don't remember pass-" Lamar cut off as he noticed the boner his friend was sporting. "Uhhhh, looks like you're pitching a tent there, my nigga. Do I turn you on or something? Cause that'd be kinda messed up, if you know what I'm saying."

Franklin looked down at his crotch and realized it was true, he had a rather prominent boner. Throwing morality out the window, he mentally worked over a plan that would result in him getting a blowjob. His friend was drunk, and was by nature a very impulsive person always looking to impress people, so he figured he could use that to his advantage.

"Aren't you going to suck me off?" he asked calmly.

Just as expected, Lamar reacted negatively to the question, but not as negatively as one might think.

"You know I don't do that. I ain't never sucked a guy off before."

Franklin shrugged. "That's a damn shame then, because this is gangster shit right here. I've heard the stories about the guys down on Grove street, if they can't find a girl to fuck, brothers just suck each other. I thought you was a real gangster, Lamar. I guess you aren't."

That last sentence was the one that did it. As he watched his semi intoxicated friend go wide eyed at his accusation, he knew he had this in the bag. Lamar had always been easy to convince or bribe, and when he was under the influence, it was even easier.

"Fuck you, man! I'll show you how gangster I am!"

Before Franklin could respond, his pants had been yanked to his knees and he was balls deep in Lamar's mouth.

Tanisha had always been rather elegant when she sucked him off, as she would move her mouth almost gracefully, and would always slide her tongue up and down his shaft. Not only that, but she'd look him in the eyes and seductively bat her lashes to show that she was enjoying it as much as he was.

On the other hand, Lamar was about as far from graceful as one could get, completely neglecting the playful teasing in favor of getting right down to business. He was clearly inexperienced, but seemed to somewhat know what he was doing. Additionally, his mouth was somehow much warmer than Tanisha's had ever been, which was a bonus.

"You're pretty good at this for someone who's supposedly never done it before." Franklin commented, which earned him a dirty look from Lamar.

He tipped his head back and shut his eyes, once again getting lost in thought about strangling people.

Tonight his fantasy victim was going to be Steve Haines, that FIB asswipe who had been making Michael, Trevor and himself do all his dirty work. Fuck that guy, he was just as bad as Weston, if not worse.

He pictured himself alone with Steve in the very same military helicopter the FIB had him steal, flying high over the ocean. His rat faced victim was down on the ground, and he was standing behind him, slowly and brutally choking him with his bare hands. Michael and Trevor were there -it was somehow hotter with them watching and cheering him on as Steve flailed pathetically in his grip, choking and desperately gasping for air. When the sleazy agent finally went limp, his corpse was unceremoniously kicked out of the helicopter, landing in the ocean below. As soon as Franklin imagined Steve's lifeless corpse hitting the water, he knew he was on the brink of an orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm so close. I'm not sure if you're going to like this LD," he warned right before he came in Lamar's mouth.

Lamar's reaction to this was almost comical. At first, he seemed confused, but upon realizing just what was in his mouth, his face contorted into one of disgust. He turned to the left and spat the cum into a nearby cup, wiping the leftover drops off his face.

"You could have told me you were going to blow right in my mouth!" he accused and got up off the floor, heading down the hall.

"Hey, where are you going?" Franklin inquired.

"To get some mouthwash, that shit tasted nasty!"

Pulling his pants back up and rolling his eyes, Franklin called out to Lamar, taunting him.

"Tanisha would've swallowed!"

I can't believe there weren't any Franklin/Lamar fics on here. Thus, I felt this had to be done.


End file.
